The present invention relates to heat exchangers and more specifically to a corner frame construction for use on a heat exchanger.
It is known to manufacture a heat exchanger by stacking a plurality of substantially rectangular media layers within a framework so that the open edges of the media layers are exposed and define two substantially normal air flow paths. The air flowing along these two flow paths is of different temperatures and heat is exchanged between the two.
In order to increase the efficiency of the heat exchanger, it is desirable that all of the air be forced through the air paths defined by the media layers and that leakage around the media layers be kept to a minimum.
In the past, corner constructions for such heat exchangers were of the type shown in FIG. 2 in which an elongated L-shaped member was provided at the corner and flowable sealant was disposed between the L-shaped member and the edges of the media layers. Typically, the heat exchanger media is a paper-like material which will expand and contract as it is exposed to different temperatures and humidities. This would result in the edges of the media layer pulling on the sealant and separating it from the L-shaped member. This would create a leak path for the air around the media layers and reduce the efficiency of the heat exchanger.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a corner construction that enhances the bonding surface for the sealant so as to prevent media and sealant separation from the corner member.